He Will Never Be Her Romeo
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: SET BEFORE THE SAMPLE CHAPTER FOR LAST BREATH. Because, in her heart, she will always love Sam. And no matter how hard he tries, Oliver will NEVER be her Romeo. NOT Amelie/Oliver; he is the only one with feelings.


_For some strange reason, I have no inclination to write anything_

_All I want to do is watch the Jeremy Kyle I missed this week due to 6__th__ form taster sessions __**AND MY ATTEMPTS TO STALK MY GERMAN/FRENCH TEACHER TODAY THAT FAILED BECAUSE HE DECIDED HE WOULD STAY AT LOWER WHEN HE WOULD NORMALLY HAVE BEEN TEACHING US.**_

_if you want more info on my failed stalking, check out my profile for the HP challenge and read the convo between me and ChoChang4eva… and enter the challenge._

_Anyway, before this a/n becomes 100 words, let me end it_

_**SPOILERS FOR THE SAMPLE CHAPTER OF LAST BREATH**_

* * *

"You know what you must do, Oliver," Amelie informs him with a certain coolness to her voice that is customary – he gets neither more affection nor less than usual… nobody does. He needn't believe he is special because, truly, he isn't – yet if he believing he is makes him do things that he wouldn't normally do, she may as well allow it. It isn't as if it is going to destroy her reputation or power, but simply allow her an escape from doing more… _unsavoury_ things.

He rolls his eyes and stands up, trying to be more dominant in the situation. Yet all that occurs is Amelie raises one eyebrow and shakes her head infinitesimally, not needing to move to show her authority in the situation.

He stares down at her with a steely core to his eyes, the emotion he has for her evident in his eyes. Yet she ignores this and simply stares back, immune to his attempts to 'woo' her into being with him because, well, she doesn't have feelings for him. She loves _Sam_, the one who died for her – he is her Romeo and Oliver is nothing like that… he never can be.

He breaks away first, realising that he cannot win the war of the stares, his heart internally breaking.

"Yes, I know what I am to do," he sighs yet she does not react, deigning to simply continue to stare at him with an almost intrigued expression.

"And _do_ divulge this action you shall partake in Oliver," she orders calmly. "For I wouldn't want you to have misapprehended my words and to divulge the information wrongly or in the wrong manner," she continues, knowing that, in a pique of madness at her lack of reaction, he may make it out to be all her rather than a joint decision.

"You want me to tell the Collins boy or that _girl_ that Glass is not to marry Eve because… because…" he trails off and Amelie rolls her eyes at this.

"You do not need to inform them of a reason; the message is enough," she says sharply, wondering if Oliver has learnt _anything_ about self preservation throughout his life or not. "And it is not_ girl_, Oliver, but Claire. she has done a great service to this town and therefore receives the respect to be distinguished from the other humans in this town," she continues.

Oliver merely nods, not trusting himself to speak in regards to his paramour's pet, who he seems to insult every time he speaks. "May I depart now?" he asks in a low tone, Amelie seeming to contemplate this for a moment or so. She could make him stay a little longer, perhaps… but why force herself to be with a man whom she doesn't reciprocate his _blatantly_ obvious feelings for longer than she needs to be? She shall have to confront this soon but for now she can remain blissfully safe, with him simply doing her bidding.

"You may leave, but heed this warning, Oliver," she says sharply, "if you contemplate fighting against me _ever_, please note that the torture you have seen me administer to my enemies in the past shall be a _warm up_ in comparison to what you would receive. Do you comprehend?" she continues, Oliver gulping as she speaks.

"I understand that well enough," he retorts, not exactly the happy bunny he has been for the last few hours he has spent with Amelie. "I shall pass on your message now, dearest Amelie, without further ado," and with that, he walks out of the room before she can comment on his term of endearment towards her.

She sighs as he leaves, part of her wishing that she _could_ love him, just for simplicity. But her head shall always belong to Sam and no other.

Oliver can never be her Romeo.

Because Sam is.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Review please :D tells you what, everyone who reviews gets an imaginary bar of Cadburys Dream Chocolate... the bestest choccie ever!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
